


Unfair

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- I would love to see Courfjolras, with blindfolded subjolras and sensation play<br/>- Some Courf/Enjolras kinky stuff..? I’m actually going to die from porn withdrawal without these two.</p><p>And how could I refuse? Courfeyrac/Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair

Enjolras let out a very soft noise, shifting in his place in the larger man’s lap. 

"Are you alright, Benoit?"

"Ouais, ouais, I’m fine." Enjolras mumbled, eyes tightly closed behind the black cloth over his eyes, and he took in a short, heaving breath through his teeth, shivering a little. Courfeyrac’s lips touched against his shoulder, and Enjolras relaxed where he had tensed just slightly.

Courfeyrac rolled his hips up against Enjolras, hands spread on the other’s waist, and Enjolras choked out a mewl, shivering as he tilted his head back. Courfeyrac shushed him, stroking his thumbs over the jut of bone beneath his hands. 

“ _Alexander_ -” Enjolras choked out, eyes squeezed tightly shut as Courfeyrac began to slowly thrust his hips, one hand moving to grasp at Enjolras’ cock and slowly stroke its length. He could feel his eyelashes rub against the inside of the cloth, and it was so  _strange_ , how intense that sensation could be when he was so full. 

"Imagine all their faces." Courfeyrac said in a lamenting tone, and Enjolras let out a wail; he knew what was coming, what  _always_  came, and his cheeks already began to burn from embarrassment, even in anticipation. “All their faces, seeing Benoit Enjolras, a pillar of abstinence, sat upon my  _cock._ ”

"Alexander, please-" 

"Oh, how deplorable! "I’m abstinent!" cries the angel, and yet it’s not true, is it? Really, he just likes  _men_  to throw him around, be rough with him, leave bruises on his hips just like this-” Enjolras whined when Courfeyrac dug his nails into the other’s flesh. Despite himself, his hips jolted, and between his legs Enjolras’ cock gave a distinctly interested pulse. 

“ _Alexander_ -“

"You little  _slut_.” Enjolras cried out, coming with a choked mewl, the sound stuttered as he wriggled in the other man’s lap; Courfeyrac stroked him through it, and then, worst of all,  _kept_ stroking.

"Alexander, don’t tease, don’t tease."

"I’m not  _teasing,_ Benoit. I’ve just let you come.”

"No, but don’t ke-ee- _eee_ -” Courfeyrac was playing over the other man’s balls, now, rolling them under his fingers, and Enjolras felt so  _spent_.

"Don’t kee-ee-ee? Why, Benoit, I don’t believe I am."

Courfeyrac abruptly thrust him forwards, pinning Enjolras down as he rapidly began to thrust, and it was  _divine_  and it was  _ecstasy_ , and Enjolras thought he might begin to cry. He whimpered, trying to keep still on the bed in order not to pull the blindfold off, and when Courfeyrac finally came he went limp, gasping in breaths.

"Mine." Courfeyrac murmured, stroking over Enjolras’ back as he pulled away, fingers playful on the pale skin.

"No man ought possess another." Enjolras mumbled weakly as Courfeyrac pulled him up, carefully undoing the blindfold.

"Oh, ought and ought: I wouldn’t if you didn’t adore it." Enjolras fell back against Courfeyrac as he carefully dabbed at Enjolras’ wet cheeks with the cloth, enjoying the kisses Courfeyrac laid upon the top of his head. "Sleep?"

"Yes." Enjolras murmured, feeling lax and languid as he fell back against Courfeyrac. The taller man’s fingers slowly traced over his flesh, and Enjolras relaxed, eyes closing as he arched his back off the bed. 

"Sleep, then."

"Keep going."

"I will."


End file.
